Saiyan Sleepover
by Morpheon
Summary: Hm...Goten and Trunks happen to be bored. What do they do? Have an awesome Sleepover, of course! Of course, to make it even more awesome, they have OVER 9000 boxes of food! What will they do to keep themselves busy? Read and Review, please!
1. Asking Gohan

Author's note: My first DBZ story! Hope you like it! Also, a huge amount of credit to dbzqueens for some ideas and material. Be sure to check out their awesome stories!

Gohan was lying in his bed, groaning, for two reasons:

Practice with Vegeta and Goku yesterday had been tough. Really tough. Besides getting kamehameha'd two times, he had flew into a boulder. Suckish.

He had been dreaming about Paradise. Nothing but Training….And Videl….and food….And Videl…. And _more_ food….And Videl. Just as it had reached the best part, his brain just _had _to wake him up. Stupid brain.

Groaning some more, he closed his eyes. The dark haired youth, who had been through so many battles, was still weak as putty when it came to Videl. His brown eyes rolled back into his head. After a few peaceful moments, he felt something heavy on his chest. _I'm really sore..._He thought. Attempting to sit up, he felt himself pinned back down. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw a pair of beady eyes staring at him. He opened his eyes all the way, to find Goten.

Sitting on his chest.

Gohan blinked. Twice. Then he screamed. "GOTEN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING SITTING ON MY CHEST AT…" He glanced at his alarm clock. "AT 6:00 IN THE MORNING?" The older Saiyan felt like throwing his little brother in the toilet right now, and flushing.

Goten grinned. Then he started biting his nails. A habit he had picked up from Gohan. Of course, Gohan had gotten punished for showing his brother such childish behavior. Taking in consideration that, being 18, he was technically still a child, that punishment was undeserved and undesired. "Well….I was wondering… Can Trunks come over tonight?"

Gohan blinked. Twice. "THAT'S WHAT YOU WOKE ME UP FOR AT 6 IN THE MORNING?"

Goten nodded. Gohan groaned. "Go ask mom."

"I already did, but she said to ask you when you woke up."

Once again, Gohan groaned. "I hate it when she plays that card…Fine," Getting an idea, he added, "But first you have to ask Vegeta."

Goten grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Gohan!" He jumped off of his brother, and then smirked. "Nice ducky underpants…"

Gohan abruptly looked down, to find that he was wearing a pair of boxers that just happened to have a picture of a smiling duck on them.

"GOTEN!" He roared, to no avail. His brother had already ran out of his room. Sinking back into his bed and closing his eyes, he enjoyed the great qualities that Saturday brought, most important of those qualities being no school. _Goten has no idea what he's in for. When Vegeta hears Goten on the phone this early in the morning, he's going to Final Flash his butt all the way to Planet Namek…_At the realization of what he just thought, his eyes popped open.

"HE'S GOING TO FINAL FLASH HIS BUTT ALL THE WAY TO PLANET NAMEK!"

Shooting out of bed as fast as a jet plane, he stumbled out of his room, to save his brother from a near-certain Death.


	2. OVER 9000!

Goten sat in front of the phone, staring at the electrical appliance with a puzzled expression on his face. The boy, who had fought countless amounts of enemies, still had yet to learn how to operate a phone. His black hair was sticking up straight, his eyebrows were burrowed, and his eyes were squinting. He was barely four feet tall and about 10 months shy of becoming six, yet he still had enough energy to fly halfway around the world in 2 days.

"OK…How do I do this?" He picked up the handset, and punched in ten random numbers. Someone picked up at the 2 ring. "Hello, Vito's Noodles! How may I help you at…6:30 IN THE MORNING? Oh well. May I take your order?"

Goten grinned. Jackpot. A sleepover with Trunks, _and _his favorite food. What could go wrong? Disguising his voice as Goku (which wasn't very hard), he answered, "Um…I would like…10, no, 20, no, 30, no…Erm…OVER 9000 BOXES OF NOODLES!"

There was a long pause. "Are you sure you want 9001 boxes of noodles, sir?" The receptionist asked skeptically.

Goten nodded, even though the 'kind noodle girl' couldn't see him. "Yep! Also 9001 boxes of chicken, please! And 9001 boxes of duck, too! But no Veggies. I hate Veggies!" Already thinking about the fun adventures he would have with Trunks and Fish. Fish being his pet Turtle that he had got for his birthday. The two were almost inseparable now. Almost as close as his bond with Trunks.

Another long pause. "And to where should we deliver this… feast?"

"The Son household!"

The Receptionist sighed. "You again! Last time you and your wife came, you ate so many noodles that your wife had to hit you with her frying pan! Of course, you ate more food than any of our other customers."

Goten giggled, forgetting he was disguising his voice. "That's my daddy!"

Another sigh. "Your food will be here in about five hours, and thank you for ordering. Since this is such a huge delivery, you will pay for it via envelope."

Goten nodded. "You're welcome!" He was about to slam down the handset, then got an idea.

"Also, over 9000 boxes of veggies and a box of chicken to the Brief's household, please!"

With that, he slammed down the handset, and then remembered the reason he had came down in the first place, so early in the morning.

"Oh, right! I have to call Trunks! Um…What was his number again?"

At that moment, Gohan came tumbling down the stairs, still in his 'ducky underpants'. "Did you call him yet?" Gohan asked the question like his life depended in it, probably because it did.

"Nah," Goten replied. "I didn't know his number."

Then his face brightened. "We're gonna have noodles and chicken and duck for dinner tonight!" Gohan sighed.

"You're gonna pay for this, Goten."

Then he picked up the phone, and punched in Capsule Corp's number. Bulma picked up. "Hello, Capsule Corp." Gohan let out a breath of joy. He wouldn't have to deal with Vegeta. Albeit so early in the morning.

"Bulma? Sorry for the early call, but Goten kinda woke me up this morning, and he won't stop pestering me. Goten wanted to know if Trunks could come over tonight."

The blue-haired woman answered instantly. "Sure! Trunks has been asking about it too. Since they don't have school today, and Trunks is really bored, I'll send him over at about 12:00. Actually, if it's all right, he just said he wanted to spend the weekend."

All the while, Gohan kept nodding. He was thinking about Videl the whole time. "Yes, he can stay for the weekend. Dad will come pick him up at 12."

Bulma hesitated. "Actually…I don't think Goku should come get him."

Gohan winced. "Yeah. I think it would be better if I came, considering the events of last time."

*Flashback*

Goku had just landed in front of the Brief's Manor, just as Trunks had walked out of the doors, trying to carry a suitcase that was nearly as big as the Demi-Saiyan himself. Goku grinned. "Ready, kid?" Trunks nodded. They rose into the air, preparing for flight. "OK, so, we're going to go straight to our house, and no detours. No detours what so- Hey, is that a Donut Shop?" And 'the world's savior' flew down to start stuffing his mouth, leaving poor Trunks in the sky, sighing, with no choice but to come after him.

*End Flashback*

"OK, so, I'll come pick him up at 12:00. Sorry to wake you up so early, too."

Gohan put the receiver down, and glared at Goten. He let out a sigh when he realized that the Demi-Saiyan had been gone for quite some time now. He fell down on the couch next to the phone, and had just closed his eyes, when he heard a scream. His eyes popped open. "GOTEN!" He roared. He darted off the couch, turned around, and ran straight into the wall.

"Aw…."

He groaned. Another scream echoed through the air, this time from the kitchen. Gohan rushed back up to his feet, avoiding the wall, and ran into the kitchen, to the sight of Goten lying on the floor.

Gohan froze.

The kitchen was a mess.

Something that looked suspiciously like pancake batter was spread all over the counter, plus a bottle of ketchup, some soy sauce, two packages of mustard, Goten's pet turtle, Fish (He still had no idea why his little brother would name an animal after a different animal), and a few deformed pancakes that were surprisingly nauseating colors. He blinked twice. Then he screamed.

"GOTEN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

All Goten did was groan. Gohan picked up the five year old, carrying him in his arms bridal style and rushed to the bathroom. As if sensing the moment, as soon as they arrived in the lavatory, Goten opened the toilet, and vomited violently. He groaned again, and then choked out, "I tried to make…pancakes..." He vomited again. Gohan stared. "With KETCHUP?" Goten nodded, and a sliver of saliva escaped his lips. "I was giving it _flavor_." The boy put emphasis on the word like it was the most important word in the world. Gohan stared. "With KETCHUP?" Goten nodded. Gohan stared. "With KETCHUP?" He sighed, and then realized a drastically important fact.

Vegeta had switched Goku's bottle of soy sauce with a bottle of alcohol.

"Goten…Did you use any Soy sauce?" The younger boy nodded.

Groaning, Gohan slid to the floor, mumbling the same words, "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'm dead." Suddenly, Goten giggled. "Gopan? Why are your hairs yellow?" He slurred. Gohan shut his eyes.

"Why is this happening to me?"

Goten giggled again. "Look, Gohan! I'm a Scuba Dipper!" He dunked his head in the toilet, which he hadn't flushed. He withdrew his head, his hair dripping with toilet water and vomit. Then he bit Gohan's arm.

"OW! Goten, what the heck!"

Goten hesitated, then frowned. "Hey! You don't taste like duck!" He bit Gohan again.

"OWW! GOTEN!"

That was too much for the older boy. He grabbed his younger brother's arm, and stormed to his room. Throwing him into his bed, his hair still dripping with vomit and toilet water, he waited. In less than 10 seconds, Goten was snoring away, probably dreaming about food. Gohan sighed, and walked out. He glanced at Goten's clock, that was in the shape of a turtle. It read 7:30. The dark haired teenager sighed again.

"No use going back to bed now."

He walked into his parent's room, expecting to find them sleeping. Glancing at the bed, he did a double take.

"Aw, shoot, I'm dead."

He screwed his eyes shut. _5…4….3…2…1…_

"GOHAN! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND EXPLAIN THE MESS IN THIS KITCHEN!"


	3. Goten, Trunks, Food, Mischief!

Gohan woke up again to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. The clock read 11:30. Gohan rolled over, and groaned.

"Gotta go pick up Trunks…" He grumbled.

Pushing himself out of bed for the second time, he quickly got dressed, and stomped out of his room. There was a huge bump on his head that had came from his mother's frying pan, once she had seen the mess him and Goten had made in the kitchen, when Goten had tried to make pancakes. Of course, being the baby, Goten got off easily. He was fine now, fully healed from his dose of alcohol. Right now he was watching some Television program about sea turtles. Goten was in love with turtles.

Throwing on some clothes, he left the household at about 11:45. It took him about 15 minutes to fly to the Brief Manor, and he landed just as Vegeta was pushing Trunks out the door. Glancing up, he seemed disappointed to see Gohan standing there instead of Goku. Vegeta smirked. Trunks smirked. Classic Vegeta Smirk.

"I see Kakarot is still recovering from his injuries."

Gohan sighed.

"Vegeta, if you're going to taunt, which I guess you have to, then at least do it accurately. Dad kicked your butt yesterday."

The Prince of Saiyans growled. "Just take my Spawn." In a lower voice he mumbled. "If I'm lucky, he might blow himself up."

The purple haired youth probably heard, but pretended not to. A few inches taller than Goten, he was roughly 10 months older. He was only 6, but walked with an air of maturity that a 20 year old would have a hard time accomplishing.

Gohan shook his head. "C'mon, Trunks." The two Saiyans cut through the air at speeds that would have turned you into goo, one carrying a suitcase almost as big as him. They quickly arrived at the Son household, where an anxious Goten was waiting at the door. He broke into a grin when he saw Trunks.

"Trunks!"

He ran and gave the boy a hug. The purple haired youth sighed.

"Goten, I already told you. Men don't hug."

Goten stared at him quizzically.

"But Trunks, you're not a man! You're a boy!"

Trunks growled, his cheeks turning red.

"Goten, we already went over this."

The three boys entered the Son household. Goku was sitting on the couch, watching the food channel, with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away at the creak of the door. "Hi, Trunks!" He gave the younger Saiyan a playful punch on the shoulder. "Hi Goku." Gohan joined his father on the couch, and they both started drooling at the mouth. The 2 younger boys go up the stairs, into Goten's room.

"So, what should we do next?" Goten asked the older boy. Trunks grinned.

"Fusion. I want to try something."

Goten scratched his head. "I dunno, Trunks. Fusion is kinda dangerous…" Then he grinned. "YAY! Fusion!"

The two boys stood about 5 feet apart, doing the correct movements of the Fusion dance, while doing the right 'Fus-ion-Ha!'

A blinding light flashed, and the two Saiyans had joined together to create a more powerful one.

Gotenks grinned.

"I am the most powerful being in the universe!" it boasted.

Already in his Super Saiyan 3 form, he was about to climb out the window when he heard,

"OK, bring it in now!"

Accompanied by the smell of fresh food. Immediately, the 'Ultimate Warrior' defused into two, and the boys ran down.

Gohan, Goku, and their mother were standing in front of the door, with confused faces on. A huge truck with the words VITO'S NOODLES printed on it in big, bold lettering was arriving in front of the household.

The back of the truck opened up, and about 7 workmen came out, carrying about 20 boxes in a small cart at a time, and pushing the food gently into the home. It took about 30 minutes, until all of the boxes of food were in the house. The truck made a noise that sounded like a rocket ship taking off, and roared away, leaving the family stunned.

"…Can somebody explain this, please?" Chichi asked.

Anyone could see it was taking her an extreme amount of patience to stay calm.

Goku, on the other hand, was delighted. "What is there to explain? FOOOOOD!"

Goten and Trunks were trying very hard not to laugh. "Um…What are we gonna do with the food?"

Goku stopped suddenly, at the sight of a note, which he read. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He wailed. He passed the note attached to Goten. It read:

_Thank you for shopping with Vito's Noodles!_

_Items: 901 Boxes of Soy Noodles_

_901 Boxes of Grilled Chicken_

_901 Boxes of Fried Duck_

_901 Boxes of Assorted Veggies_

_Price: $16,218_

_Have a nice day!_ _Please send the money via envelope._

Goten frowned. "Hey! The number of each item is missing a zero! Oh, well. We have enough food for the rest of the month!"

Trunks grinned, and held up his hand. The two boys high-fived. Trunks glanced at the time. It read 1:30. He grinned deviously. Goten got the message, and grinned deviously too, and with that, the two boys marched up the stairs, to plan for the rest of their day.


	4. The Rotten Pancakes

Trunks sighed. He had tried, and failed, once again, to explain his plan to Goten. The other boy was staring with a look of concentration on his face: eyebrows burrowed, and face frowning. Trunks sighed once again.

"OK, Goten. I'm going to try one more time to explain this to you. We are going to make your dad some pancakes. Inside of those pancakes, we will put Turtle droppings from Fish. We will _not_ tell your dad about the turtle droppings. We will tell him that they are regular pancakes. Then, when he gets mad at us, we _run_. You got that?"

Goten nodded slowly. "I think." Trunks threw his hands up in anger. "Spawn of Kakarot." He muttered. Fortunately, Goten didn't hear him. "OK, let's go put our plan into action." The two boys stormed downstairs, ready. They marched into the kitchen, and opened Goten's mother's cookbook. They found the pancake recipe, and started to get their hands dirty. First, they poured the milk with the vinegar inside of a bowl, with Goten handling the milk, and Trunks handling the Vinegar. They set it aside for it to sour. Next, they Combined flour, sugar, baking powder, baking soda, and salt in a large mixing bowl. They whisked the egg and butter into "soured" milk, and poured the flour mixture into the wet ingredients and whisked until the lumps were gone, while adding turtle droppings all the while. For a little bit of extra spice, they added half the bottle of mustard, and a bottle of hot sauce to accompany it. Next, they heated a large skillet over medium heat, and coated the pan with cooking spray. It took both of them to pour the batter into little circles inside the pan. They both had fun using the spatula, and they cooked them until bubbles appeared on the surface.

"These pancakes look a lot better than the pancakes I made this morning." Goten commented. They took out the pancakes, and put them on a plate. Snickering, they brought them to Goku.

"Here, Daddy," Goten said.

"We made you some pancakes!"

Goku smiled.

"Thanks, guys! I was getting hungry, too! Your mother told me not to eat any of that food that we got, she said it was for dinner only."

Goku took a huge bite out of the pancake. As he chewed, his face appeared thoughtful. He swallowed. Goten and Trunks waited. Suddenly, Goku's face started to redden, and he began to breathe healthily. Smoke came out of his mouth. His face was almost completely red now.

"WATER! WATER! NEED WAAAATER!"

Goku charged into the kitchen, and grabbed a cup. He put it under the faucet, and set the water to max velocity. He gulped down the glass in record time. Then he turned to the two Demi-Saiyans.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS!"

The two boys ran. They ran as fast as their little legs could take them, which was pretty fast. They reached Goten's room, and hid under the bed, shaking with Anticipation.

"That was close, Trunks."

"Agreed, Goten."

"…Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, I wanna make the plan."

Trunks sighed.

"Yes, Goten. You can make the plan.


	5. Masenko!

"OK, Goten. 7 hours until dinnertime, and nothing to do. What now?"

The purple haired youth known as Trunks was lying on his back, in the center of a circular wooden train track set that was still operating, staring at the clean, freshly painted white ceiling. He glanced at the alarm clock, which read 2:00.

"I dunno, Trunks."

The other, younger boy was lying on his stomach, watching closely the movements of his pet turtle, Fish. He was calculating the amount of time it was taking him to reach the pellet that was on the other side of the room. So far, it had taken 200 hours, according to Goten. Suddenly, he sat up, and went into whining mode.

"_I want Gohan to teach me the Masenko!"_

Trunks sighed. Goten seemed so hopeless at times.

"Then why don't you just _ask_ him?" Trunks asked the question like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I already did, but he said I was too young!"

Goten began to pout.

The older boy rolled his eyes.

"Then why do you still wanna learn it?"

It was Goten's time to sigh.

"Because that's what I _want!"_

Trunks cocked his head, and took it into consideration. He remembered when he had asked his dad to teach him Final Flash…

*Flashback*

Trunks walked into Vegeta's Gravity Chamber, which (Thank Kami), was off. Vegeta sensed his energy without even turning around.

"What do you want, Brat?"

Trunks put on his best puppy dog face.

"Can you please teach me how to do Final Flash?"

Vegeta turned around sharply.

"HELL NO, BRAT! THAT'S MY ULTIMATE MOVE! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASK THAT QUESTION?"

Trunks backed away a little bit, to wipe away the tears welling at his eyes. He was used to Vegeta's attitude, but it still hurt him. Regaining his composure, he came back.

"What about Gallick Gun?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Vegeta turned around abruptly, his eyes widening in surprise. He knew Trunks would go to extreme measures, but he almost never said pretty please.

"…No."

"Please, Daddy?"

"BRAT, I SAID NO! NOW GO HARRASS YOUR MOTHER, OR BLOW YOURSELF UP!"

*End Flashback*

"He never taught me, anyway." Trunks said wistfully. He looked down at Goten, who was wiping a tear from his eyes.

"What are you doing, Goten?"

The younger boy sniffled.

"T-That was such a s-sad s-s-story!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. Goten was completely hopeless now. Then he got an idea.

"Hey, Goten? Why don't we _force_ Gohan to teach you the Masenko? Maybe he can teach me, too!"

That caught Goten's full attention.

"Yeah! I like embarrassing Gohan! I remember one time…"

*Flashback*

Goten was sneaking through the auditorium, hidden by the shadows. The sound of Gohan's voice rang out as he was giving a speech. There had been some kind of math contest at Orange Star High School, and Gohan had won first place. That was very surprising to almost all of Gohan's friends and family, because almost everybody knew that Gohan hated math, and, taking in consideration the fact that he was horrible at it, it pretty much made sense. His teacher said it too. He also said that this contest was his last chance to redeem himself, or he was getting held back. Everyone expected him to drop out, or at least come in last place, but instead, there he was, giving a speech, about to accept a year-long cruise all around the world (A cruise that would be ruined by the Buu). The small boy swished through the curtains at the end of the stage, unseen by anyone but his friend Trunks, who gave him the thumbs up sign. Thankfully, there was no one in the back of the stage. Goten walked behind the curtain until he was directly behind Gohan, the only obstacle between them a thin velvet curtain.

Quick as lightning, the Demi-Saiyan swished back to the other side of the curtain, and pulled Gohan's pants down. He snickered at his 'Teddy Bear Underpants'.

"I TOLD YOU TO WEAR A GRADUATION ROBE!"

A shout came from the crowd. The others were too busy laughing, with Gohan hanging his head in shame, not even bothering to pull up his pants.

*End Flashback*

Trunks stared at Goten with his eyes open and his mouth wide.

"I think you may have just scarred me for life."

Trunks shook his head.

"Anyway, back to humiliating Gohan. I have a plan."

Gohan sighed.

"When don't you?" He asked.

Trunks grinned. "I thought you knew me better than that, Goten."

And with that, the two boys came down the stairs, ready to humiliate the younger one's big brother.

They found him on the couch, watching some kind of show about Pocket Monsters. Trunks whispered his plan into Goten's ear, and Goten nodded.

"Gohan, can you teach us the Masenko?"

Gohan looked up at Goten.

"Goten, no."

Goten automatically went into whining mode.

"But why _not?_"

Trunks furiously whispered The Plan to Goten again.

Goten went back to Regular Goten Mode.

"If you don't teach us, I'll show Daddy the pictures you wrote that showed what you wanna do with Videl when nobody is looking."

Gohan automatically started sweating.

"You wouldn't!"

"If you teach us the Masenko, I won't."

The older boy sighed, and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. Come outside with me."

The three boys marched outside, two more happy then the other.

Gohan turned to the two Demi-Saiyans.

"OK, the Masenko is one of the easiest ki blasts."

Goten raised his hand.

"Yes, Goten?"

"Then why haven't we learned it yet?"

Gohan sighed.

"Because even though it's easy, you still need the proper technique, Goten. So, like I said, it's one of the easiest ki blasts, though it takes a lot of energy."

Trunks raised his hand.

"YES, Trunks?"

"If it takes a lot of energy, than why are you teaching us?"

Gohan looked annoyed.

"Because you asked me to, Trunks. So, like I was saying, it takes a lot of energy. You have to focus your Ki into a ball, kind of like the Kamehameha, but instead of letting the energy go in a straight torrent, let go of the ki ball, and then push the ball forward with a ki blast, like this."

Gohan closed his eyes, and focused. He didn't usually have to do this, but part of him wanted to show off to the younger boys.

"Masenko-Ha!"

The brilliant orange energy beam shot up toward the sky, an endless streak of orange. Finally, it ended. Goten and Trunks seemed intimidated, something that wasn't very common for the latter.

"Now you try."

Trunks stepped forward first.

"My turn."

He closed his eyes, and stayed in the same position for about ten seconds. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Masenko-Ha!"

An energy beam shot into the air. It wasn't orange this time; it's color was purple. Trunks smiled broadly.

"I did it!"

He stepped back.

"Your turn, Goten!"

The dark haired boy hesitated, but then stepped forward. Like Trunks, he shut his eyes for about ten seconds, and then opened. He held his hands in the right position, but then stopped.

"I can't do it!" He wailed.

Trunks seemed puzzled. "Why not?"

Gohan appeared grim.

"The same thing happened to me when I was first learning it. The Masenko has such a huge amount of power; it can be overwhelming some times. Give it another try, Goten!"

Goten closed his eyes, and opened; more confident this time.

"Ma…"

He formed a ball with his hands.

"Sen…"

Closing his eyes now.

"Ko…"

Opening his eyes.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

A huge orange energy beam emitted from the youth's hands. Gohan and Goten stared open mouthed. Even Goten himself seemed surprised. The energy torrent ended, and Goten fell to his knees.

"That…was….AWESOME!"

The boy shot back to his feet.

"I can do it! I'm going to go show Daddy and Mommy!"

"We already saw."

A voice behind the boys was heard. They turned, and sure enough, there was Goku and Chichi.

"We thought there was a fireworks show!"

Goku grinned.

"Until we came outside, and saw you! You were amazing!"

Goten smiled.

"Gohan taught me! Now I won't have to tell you about the pictures that Gohan draws about what he wants to do with Videl when nobody is looking!"

Silence.

Trunks shook his head.

"Goten."

"Yes?"

"We should run now."

"I agree."

Gohan looked extremely upset; So did Goku and Chichi, but they were upset at Gohan.

Suddenly, Gohan's voice rang out.

"I WILL CATCH YOU, GOTEN!"

Goten and Trunks ran as fast as they could.

"Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"Running is the best plan I've heard you make today."

"I agree, Goten. I agree."


	6. Prank Calls!

"OK, Goten, do you get the plan?"

The purple haired Saiyan known as Trunks was grinning, pretty sure that he had come up with his best plan of the day.

The younger one, Goten, on the other hand, appeared skeptical.

"Can we go through it one more time, please?"

Trunks sighed, something that he had done at least 10 times today, most in his dialogue with Goten. He thought it degrading when he had to reduce his plans to idiot level for Goten.

"OK, we are going to do something called a _prank phone call_. We are going to call some people, and pretend to be someone else. Then, we will _confuse _them by saying they did something they did not. Do you _get _the plan now, Goten?"

The younger boy shrugged.

"Eh, needed more Ketchup."

This time, Trunks was utterly perplexed.

"_What_ are you _talking _about, Goten?"

Goten seems surprised.

"I thought we were talking the noodles we had for lunch!"

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Here, let me _show _you."

He walked over to the kitchen, and looked on the side of one of the cabinet, where Goku kept the phone numbers of all of the Z Fighters. He ripped the paper off of the wall, and walked back to the phone.

"OK, first, we will prank call…Krillin."

The boy punched in his number. Krillin picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

Goten whispered furiously to Trunks, "Who are we gonna be?"

Trunks grinned. "I have an idea."

"Hello, Vito's Noodles, we just called to confirm your purchase of 2000 boxes of noodles."

"Yes, I ordered 2000 boxes of noodles about 2 hours ago. When will it arrive?"

The two boys looked at each other, confused. You can't prank call someone when they actually confirm what you're pranking them with is true.

"OK…Bye."

The two boys looked at each other again.

"That didn't work." Goten noted.

Trunks nodded. "How about we try Yamcha next?"

Goten nodded. "Yeah. He'll be easy to prank."

Trunks punched in Yamcha's number. The phone ran 5 times, and then, finally, Yamcha picked up.

"What?" The man sounded annoyed. "I was in the middle of doing…Something…with my wife!"

Trunks nodded.

"Sorry, sir, but we are just calling to tell you that a bulldozer is coming now."

There was a long pause.

"For what?"

Trunks grinned, and said in an annoyed voice, "The bulldozer you called for! We are coming to knock down your house!"

Immediately, Yamcha answered back, "W-WHAT? I never called for any Bulldozer!" The boys could hear the panic in his voice. Then the sound of running feet. He was probably running in circles now.

"Yes, you did, sir. It will be here at approximately 8:00, and Good day."

Trunks slammed down the receiver, while Yamcha was stammering away.

The two Demi-Saiyans high-fived, and grinned

"Who should we call next?" Goten asked.

"Piccolo!"

Trunks typed in Piccolo's number. The phone rang 1 time, and he picked up.

"Hello?" The Namekian's deep voice sang into the phone.

"Hello, Irwin!"

Goten had a puzzled look on his face. Trunks just grinned.

There was a silence.

"Who are you?"

"C'mon, don't say you forgot me already! I'm your cousin, Goku!"

"Goku? Are you on the medicine that made you crazy again?"

"What medicine? Really, Irwin. Don't you remember when we had that party with that big pink thing that you called Buu?"

"…Goku…."

"Irwin…"

"Goku…I'm going to hang up now…"

The line went dead. The boys grinned. Goten stood up.

"I wanna do the next one!"

Trunks hesitated.

"Are you sure, Goten?"

The younger boy nodded.

Trunks gave the phone to Goten.

"I'm gonna prank call Vegeta!"

Goten punched in his number, and slammed the phone to his ear. The prince of Saiyans picked up on the third ring.

"What?"

"Um…Hello! I'm here to confirm your order for…um….9000 NAMEKIAN DRAGON BALLS!"

"…I thought there were only 7."

"Um…Well, they made more!"

"How do you make a Dragon Ball?"

"Um…"

"Kakarot's Spawn? I KNOW THAT'S YOU! I HAVE CALLER'S ID, YOU KNOW! NOW GET OFF THE PHONE BEFORE I FINAL FLASH YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO PLANET ZOON!"

Trunks appeared furious.

"He's gonna kill me when I get home!"

Goten was in a groove, however.

"But sir, your forgetting your Dragon Balls!"

Silence.

Trunks' eyes widened.

"Goten," He said carefully, "Hang up the phone…"

On the other end, Vegeta's voice could be heard.

"Final…"

Trunks utterly panicked.

"GOTEN! HANG UP THE PHONE!

"FLA-"

Goten slammed down the phone before Vegeta could finish the word.

The two boys panted.

"That was close."

Goten nodded.

"I'm never gonna prank call again."

Trunks nodded too.

"Me either."

Suddenly, Goten stood up.

"DINNER TIME!"

Trunks looked at the alarm clock. It read 8:00. He stood up too.

"YEAH!"

The two boys raced downstairs, ready to dig their hands (Not Forks) into delicious food.


	7. Chichi's Interrogation

"FOOOOOOOOD!"

That was the chant our favorite two Demi-Saiyans flew down the stairs with. Instead of walking, they decided to fly, because according to them, walking would take _years and years_. They could already smell the scent of freshly cooked Noodles, Chicken, and Duck. Completing the journey down the stairs, they dashed into the kitchen, ready to be greeted with the sight of delicious food.

Instead, they were greeted by the sight of Goten's mother with her frying pan.

Trunks gulped.

"Um…Goten? Does this usually happen before you eat dinner?"

Goten gulped.

"Not usually…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Goten saw Goku and Gohan standing right beside him, looking as nervous as Trunks. They were all thinking the same thing: _This can't be good…_

Chichi sneered.

"OK," She began in a menacing tone, "As all of you know, earlier today, a truck pulled up to our house. It was a Vito's Noodles truck."

She began pacing back and forth in front of the boys.

"Inside of that truck was 2703 items of food. An amount of food that only someone in _my _demented family would order."

She stopped in front of Goku, and put the frying pan to his chin.

"Now, Goku. When I had left the house earlier today to go grocery shopping, _what_ were you doing?"

Goku gulped. Even he knew better than to challenge his wife and her frying pan.

"I was watching the Food Channel."

Chichi sneered.

"For _how long?_"

Goku shook his head.

"For the whole time that you were out."

Chichi put on a menacing grin.

"We'll see about that!"

She moved on to Gohan, who had been trying to escape while she was talking to Goku.

"Oh, no you don't!"

She grabbed the back of his _gi_, and pulled him back. The boy shut his eyes.

"What do you wanna know?"

Chichi grinned again.

"What were you doing this morning, when Goten woke you up?"

Gohan opened his eyes.

"Well, I had came down to make sure he hadn't called Vegeta, and then I called Bulma."

"Oh, Really? Well, when I searched our call history, guess what?"

Gohan gulped.

"…What?"

"THERE WAS A CALL TO VITO'S NOODLES AT EXACTLY 6:04 THIS MORNING!"

That was obviously enough evidence for Chichi. Whack…._Whack….__**WHACK!**_

Three times Chichi's frying pan came down. Three times Gohan blinked. For a second, it looked as if nothing happened to him.

Then he fell backwards, and hit the ground with a satisfying _thump_.

Of course, it was satisfying only if you weren't Gohan.

Trunks facepalmed.

Goten facepalmed.

Goku stared.

Chichi grinned at the rest of them.

"You thought I was going to let all of you off easy?"

All of the boys gulped. Chichi's punishments were always severe. Very severe. Even Trunks knew that.

The woman put her hand to her chin, thinking about a suitable punishment for the boys. She usually rated all of their foolishness on a scale of 1 to 10. This endeavor called for a…one.

Hundred.

This was the fifth time she had to come up with a punishment that was going to make them cry for the rest of the day, if you were implying by them, Goku. Of course, the only thing that made him happy was food.

That very thought gave her the perfect plan. Her face turned into a sneer. She knew that mayhem was going to erupt, but they had deserved it.

"Your punishment is going to be…no Dinner."

You couldn't have made more mayhem if you had blown up a bomb in a sea full of people. Goku went down on his knees, and started crying.

"PLEASE CHICHI! THIS IS THE WORST PUNISHMENT _EVER!_ PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO US! ANYTHING ELSE! I'M A GROWING MAN! I NEED TO EAT!"

Goten started crying too.

"PLEASE MOMMY! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTING ELSE! I LOVE YOU!"

Goku and Goten started running into walls, crashing through the furniture, even throwing chairs. They acted like it was the end of the world.

Gohan came to from fainting.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You are not going to have dinner tonight." Chichi replied calmly.

Gohan fainted again.

The whole time, Trunks watched in amazement. Chichi noticed him, and sighed.

"You didn't do anything, so I guess I can't punish you. You can have dinner."

That just made the Son boys even more hysterical.

"WHY? WHY, CHICHI!"

The woman rolled her eyes. This called for drastic measures.

"Goku, Goten! Go to your rooms!"

Goten grumbled, and obliged.

Goku stopped to a mere whining, and stomped up the stairs, pouting.

Chichi sighed. Men. She would never understand them. One minute they save the world from some evil Android or Alien, and the next, they're crying because they can't have dinner. She glanced down at Gohan, who was still knocked out, drool coming out of the side of his mouth. She shook her head. Some things never change.


End file.
